badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Rel baed craepy thing incuming
I was gonna go over to me homies to smoke some of duh weed and get as high as a kite and then a lightning flash happened over homie house and he dead. Then I took some of duh weeed and dropped it hard in his dead mouth, and then I bun dem weed in my mouth. His booty started shaking hard like yo mama ' '''Then I took the previously described CD and put it into the VCR it no work so i smashed it and then red letters went of homies tv that said “red lettters, hel ''hell hEVeN helllo u.” I was so scared, like the first time my momma introduced me to some Creapy old dude in back yard of school in white van, he offered me some canned Ds back when i was fiv. I didn’t know if I can canned on his ds, but I saw the Justin Bieber Weed in teh back, and I wanted some. ' ' '“Oh, so you want some of my Justin Bieber Weeed, well you have to first help me can some d juice, because that’s how I produce justing beaver canned Es. A loud sudden groan appeared from the back of the van that vaguely said “''Эй, эй, эй , Мота В DAS ДОМ''.” I never ran so fast in my lifed. I waz running so fast that I could not even see where I was ran. I ran under ladder and brokened mirrores, cat then near me very black I see. I looked down and saw a grotesque mangled penny, I looked downer and saw what I had doen, I’d never pissed myself so much, very wow scared in my life. I started climbing up the ladder. I realized that what I was climbing was...a pregnent jutin beiger. I started hearing the high pitched screams of his baby calling for help. '''''THEN ENDED It wasn’t I had thought the screams of the baby ended, but I had still heard them even while I was wrekking teh scrubs on Call of Duty. I couldn’t sleep at all later that night, I kept hearing the thumping and sounds of the bed squeeking in teh room next to mine. I kept hearing baby harder, yes oh my god baby. The sounds had gone all night, they would never stop. I had brought up the sound earlier the next morning to my parents, but they said they had never heard anything like that. I then punched my momma for leaving me with that creapy old dude. Moomoo leaved me with the bed for punished ment even though she deserved it. I had figured out a way how to get rid of my mother and the baby demon. I had figured if I had asked the demon if I could give it my mother as a sacrifice it would finally leave me alone. So later that night. I went inside my mother’s room and got some red yarn along with a teddy bear arm. I started searching around her body for where to put it. Putting it her mouth would be too obvious so I decided to start searching lower. I then found her belly buutton and I forced it open and but the bear arm inside of her belly button and starting sealed her belly button together with the red yarn. I then started crying making sure that my tears would wet the yarn, so that the baby demon could claim a new soul as its victim. After doing that I quickly exited the room, going downstairs I grabbed some salt from the kitchen cabinet and ran up to my room and I went through my door and I closed the door and I opened the salt and I started pouring the salt on the ground and making sure that it was a dense and line so the demons would not come thru the door and wreck me. I had to make sure that the demon wouldn’t really get me so I make a mixture of salt and water and poured it in my mouth. I then went to sleep while gargleing the mixture. My mother came in the next morning and thought that I was being possessed because, she realized that I had put the teddy bear arm in her belly button and also that I was making strange noises with my mouth like there was demon liquid in my mouth Good ending go to dis link http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/jzknegttak2of25a_whiag/nut-craepy-pustua Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Troll pasta Category:Engwish